A Story Before Bed
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Abigail Potter is eleven and has been told stories everynight before bed to her father before he left when she was ten. She hasn't quite given up hope on her father's disapperance and hopes for his return. Version 2 of 'Heaven'.


**A Story Before Bed**

_Author's Note: Again, I'd like to thank my beta, **Professor Scroll** and I'd like to thank everyone who has read my previous story. I would advise you read the first version, "Heaven" before this one. It gives more of a dramatic effect. Anyways, yes, the beginning is the same it soon changes into a different ending. A more happy ending, should I say, than the last one. Also, be sure to check out my new coming fic, **In the Pumpkin Patch** which is currently in beta mode. This story is, of course, finished. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except Abigail). They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling along with everything else you recognize as hers. The song is 'Heaven' performed by DJ Sammy so I do not own that, either. Anywho, onwards to the tale !

With beautiful auburn hair and emerald green eyes, Abigail Potter sat upon the windowsill, looking out into the midnight sky from her room. She was a small girl at the age of eleven and would be starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all her thoughts were on what happened this day, a year ago when she was ten. Abigail bowed her head and looked at the framed picture in her hands. The man in the picture looked up at her with a wink and then a grin spread across his face. His emerald eyes sparked with joy and his messy black hair moved with every face motion. Abigail managed to smile back before looking back out into the midnight sky.

"It's been a year, Daddy. I miss you a lot." she spoke into the silence of the sky. Though her father's presence wasn't there, she knew somewhere he was listening. "Mummy says that you're safe now that You-Know-Who is gone. She even says that you might even be in heaven and I like the idea of you being up there. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Mummy would always tell me stories about your adventures at Hogwarts, you know. Just like how you always told me one. My favorite will always be the one in your third year, though. About Uncle Sirius." Abby exclaimed in awe. "I never get tired of hearing that story... You enjoyed telling it, like Mummy said. I always loved how your eyes lit up whenever you mentioned him."

**Oh, thinking about our younger years**

_Abigail jumped underneath the covers and looked at the door, waiting for her mother and father to tuck her in tonight. "Abby, are you in bed?" her father called from down the hall. _

"Yes, Daddy!" She yelled back, excitement in her voice. Most kids loathed going to bed but not Abby. She enjoyed being kissed on the forehead by her parents and enjoyed the stories they told her. A minute later, Harry James Potter and his wife, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, walked into her room. Abigail sat up and stretched out her arms. Harry took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Have you been a good girl while I was gone, Abby?" Harry asked, putting her back in bed and laying down next to her. Abigail nodded as Harry pulled to covers over his daughter. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Good." He looked up at his wife, who sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the other side of Abigail. "Come on, honey, join us." Ginny shook her head.

"No way. I'll fall right off."

"Please, Mummy?" Abigail asked, looking at her mother with a sad face. Ginny sighed and gave in as soon as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Did your father teach you that trick?" Ginny asked as she climbed into the small space next to Abigail. Abigail shook her head no, and looked at her father, who smiled innocently. Ginny tried to glare at him but failed miserably. She turned back to her daughter and smiled. "What story would you like for us to tell you tonight?"

"The one about Uncle Sirius!" Abigail smiled brightly. Ginny sighed and Harry laughed.

"Again?" He asked. "You heard that last night."

"But it's so wonderful to hear about it! Daddy, you were really brave." Harry blushed slightly and nodded.

"Okay, one about Uncle Sirius. Ginny, would you like to start?" Ginny shook her head no.

"I wasn't there, Harry, you tell it. I know you enjoy it." Ginny rolled on to her side, curved her arm around her daughter and brought her close. Abigail turned to her father earnestly. Harry smiled to himself, enjoying the beautiful image before him. 'When did I get so lucky to have these two?'

"Okay, well it started out when I was thirteen. I was at Vernon's house, serving his family and sister dinner when she began to start talking bad about your grandpa James and grandma Lily..."

"Oh, and tonight, Mummy made our favorite dinner and I ate it all up, even the carrots. I don't like them still." Abigail pulled a face of disgust and stuck out her tongue. "I wish you were here to get rid of them, like old times. When you were here, I never had to eat them all."

**There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Nothing can take you away from me**

_"Here we go." Ginny said, setting a plate down in front of Abigail at dinner. Abigail pushed herself up to get a better look at her plate and sighed as she saw what it was. "Gross." _

"Now, Abby, don't say that about your mother's cooking. I know she isn't great or anything..." Harry said and dodged a flying napkin that came from the end of the table. "But she did make it and it's my favorite."

"Abby, I thought you liked chicken and rice?" Ginny asked, looking towards her daughter. She took Abigail's napkin and tucked it into Abigail's shirt.

"What's that orange stuff?" Abigail asked, making a face and pointing to the orange pieces in the rice.

"Carrots." Ginny said and looked at Harry. "Can I have my napkin back, please?"

"Nope." Harry grinned at her and placed the napkin under his plate. "It's your fault, you threw it at me." Ginny sighed and stood up.

"You're impossible, you know that? Sometimes I wonder if I have two kids!"

"Ah, but you love me anyway, my dear." Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And I keep wondering why." She smirked and went towards the kitchen. Once she was through the doors and out of sight, Harry leaned in towards Abigail.

"To be honest, I don't like the carrots, either."

"Really?" Abigail asked in awe. "But... but you eat them!"

"I have to," Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair, poking his rice around. "If I don't, your mother will kill me." Abigail giggled and Harry leaned in again. "I have an idea, though." He said with a smile that lit up his emerald eyes. "If you eat a five pieces, I'll eat the rest. Is that a deal?" Abigail nodded and Harry began to pull piece after piece of carrot off her plate, and on to his with his fork, until there were only five pieces left. Just as Harry was taking off the last piece, he winked at Abigail. "Don't tell your mother. This will be our little secret."

"Secret?" Ginny asked, walking back into the dining area, a new napkin in hand. She looked at Harry and then to Abigail, and then towards Harry. "What secret?" She asked with suspicion.

"Oh, nothing dear." Harry said and winked at Abigail again. Ginny looked around at their dinners and then at hers with a questioning look before sitting down. Harry watched her as she picked up her fork. She was about to take a bite of rice when she stopped and hesitated. Harry laughed.

"Honestly, Gin, we didn't do anything to your food." Harry said. Ginny sighed and put her fork down.

"I don't trust you. At all." Ginny said and glared across the table at her husband. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his plate.

"Fine, switch with me, then." Ginny did so but still hesitated before eating. Abigail ate her five pieces of carrots proudly, while Harry ate his. Both of them were biting their bottom lips to keep from laughing. Ginny realized she ended up with twice as many carrots but Harry knew, she knew, and didn't mind. It was a secret between father and daughter.

"Oh! And today, Mummy took Michael and me swimming. You remember him, don't you?" Abigail asked, looking at the brightest star. Michael was Abigail's brother who just turned five. "You should have seen Mummy try to teach him how to float. She thinks he might be too young to learn to do that yet. I think so, too. You didn't teach me how until I was seven." Abigail laughed out loud. "I was a pain to teach, wasn't I, Daddy?"

**We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**

_"No!" Abigail screamed, running behind Ginny. "I don't want to!" Harry, who was just in his swim trunks, had his arms out for his daughter to hug him. He dropped them, a look of distress in his eyes. _

"Why not, Abby? I thought you liked to swim with me?" Abigail shook her head and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. Ginny unbalanced stumbled and caught herself, holding onto one year old Michael in her arms. Ginny sighed and looked at Harry with sadness. She held out Michael for Harry to take.

"He needs to be changed, can you do it, please?" Harry looked back at Abigail, who had her eyes closed shut, and then back at Ginny before taking Michael in his arms and up the stairs. "Abby..." Ginny pulled away from Abigail's grip and went down on her knees in front of her. She took Abigail's hands in hers and spoke softly. "Abigail, look at me." Hesitantly, Abigail opened her eyes to look at her mother. "What's wrong? Why won't you go with him?"

"Because... he'll drown me!" Abigail yelled and hot tears began to fall from her eyes. Ginny looked at her daughter wide eyed and shook her head.

"He didn't do that yesterday when you two swam." Abigail nodded and inhaled.

"He... he did... did too!" She pulled her hands out of Ginny's and sat on the floor. She buried her face in her hands. "You... you weren't there so... so you wouldn't kn-know!" Ginny sighed and stood up. She bent over and picked up her daughter. Abigail held on tightly and cried harder as Ginny brought her to the couch in the living room. She sat down and pulled Abigail into her lap. She held her there for a few minutes, until Abigail's tears abated.

"What happened yesterday, honey?" Ginny asked.

"He-he took away my floaties... and-and he said that-that it was time that I-that I learned how to swim without them!" Abigail exclaimed. "And then-and then when we went into the water, I couldn't swim... and-and I dipped under the water and-and couldn't breathe for-for a second until-until Daddy pulled me out and took me home."

"Oh, honey," said Ginny, pulling her daughter close to her. "Daddy wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. He loves you. You're his big girl, right?" Abigail smiled and nodded. "And if you're Daddy's big girl, you have to start acting more like one, such as learning how to swim and fly a broom."

"I already know how to fly a broom!" Abigail exclaimed, her tears stopping. "You and Daddy taught me last year!" Ginny nodded.

"So it's time you learned how to swim without your floaties so you can really be Daddy's big girl." Abigail nodded and Ginny smiled. "Good. So how about you go upstairs and give your Daddy a great big kiss and tell him you love him and that you're ready learn how to swim." Abigail smiled and nodded. She jumped off Ginny's lap and looked at her.

"Will you come with us? Please?" Abigail placed on her puppy dog eyes and Ginny nodded.

"Sure, honey. We'll bring Michael with us."

"Okay!" Abigail's smile broadened. "He can have my old floaties! I won't be needing them anymore!" Ginny nodded.

"That's very nice of you, Abby. You go to Daddy now while I get ready." Abigail nodded and ran up the stairs. Harry settled Michael in his playpen and looked towards the door where Abigail had just entered. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Harry picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to be your big girl so I'll learn how to swim." Harry smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Good. I love you, Abby."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

"I start my first day tomorrow. I wish you could be there before I leave."

**Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven**

"Mummy's picture is already packed in my trunk along with one of Michael's." Abigail said and held up the picture frame in her hand. "I won't be packing yours." She said and placed it in her lap. "I'll be carrying it with me all year. Mummy said it would be best if I packed it so I wont loose it, but I told her I wouldn't because you're the greatest Daddy."

**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say, just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way**

"But... you're picture won't be enough." Abigail whispered, a tear escaping her eye. She broke her gaze from the dark sky and locked it with the eyes in the picture, which now blew a kiss at her. "I miss your kisses."

**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

"My stomach hurts from just thinking about how you used to surprise me when you came home and you would tickle me on my sides. Sometimes, they lasted forever. Remember that one time I had tears from laughing so hard?" Abigail asked, laughing a little. "I miss that, too."

**Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven**

"I miss everything, Daddy." Abigail said, her eyes full of tears now. "And when Uncle Remus told Mummy and I that you disappeared after You-Know-Who was destroyed, I never gave hope of you coming back. But Daddy, it's been such a long time. A whole year... Mummy cries every night and I hate to listen to it. She thinks I can't, but I can and it makes me cry. I know you wouldn't want us to, but it hurts so much that you're not here..." Abigail sighed and wiped her tears.

"Abby! Time to get ready for bed!" Ginny yelled from down the stairs. "You've got a busy day tomorrow!"

"Okay, Mum!" Abigail yelled back. She looked back outside to say goodnight, but something caught her eye. In the darkness, Abigail could make out a figure of someone slowly walking across their yard. At first, she thought it would be her Uncle Ron, but when he walked into the light near the door, she caught a glimpse of black hair and her heart began to race and her eyes lit up with hope.

**I've been waiting for so long  
Something to arise, love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you**

Abigail placed the picture on her nightstand and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Abby! What are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed, looking at her daughter. "I told you to go to bed." Abigail stopped and turned to Ginny.

"Oh please, Mum, can't I stay up a little while longer? Daddy's home!" Just then, the front door opened and shut and Ginny looked at Abby with wide eyes.

"Abby, I thought we talked about..." But Abby didn't listen. She ran into the living room and looked at a figure near the door. Tears of joy began to fill her eyes as the person spoke her name.

"Abby... what are you doing up? You leave tomorrow."

"Daddy!" Abigail ran into Harry's arms and he clutched her in his, holding her tightly. "I-I missed you so-so much!"

"I missed you too, Abby. Please, don't cry." Harry said, getting down on his knees. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "Where's that winning smile I kept thinking about while I was gone?" Abigail pinned on a smile through watery tears and kissed his cheek. "That's my girl. Go up to bed and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in." Abigail nodded and rushed up the stairs. Harry stood up and watched her go until she was fully out of sight. He turned towards the kitchen doorway to see his wife standing there; leaning against the doorframe, her eyes closed and her breathing was heavy.

"Ginny..."

"Stop." Ginny put a hand up in the air and opened her eyes. She was holding back tears but her eyes flared anger. She walked over to him and pushed him up against the door.

"What's the big idea, Ron?" She screamed. "We were just dealing with the fact of Harry being gone and now you go and pull this stunt of impersonating him?"

"What? Gin, it's me..."

"No, Ron, it's not Harry. Harry's gone! He's been gone since Voldemort left!" Harry winced. "See! Harry never winces when his name is being said!" Harry shook his head and put his hands up.

"I swear I'm not Ron. Your anger is making me wince."

"Then prove you're not on the Polyjuice potion." Ginny demanded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Voldemort. Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. Look! I can say his name, can't I?" Harry asked, growing annoyed. He didn't expect to come home and have to prove his own identity to his wife. But his annoyance soon faded when he saw Ginny's stiff form fall and her eyes began to stream tears. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't explain, Harry." Ginny said, placing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. "It doesn't matter. What does is that you're safe."

**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven  
Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your arms  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven**

"I love you, Ginny." Harry said, placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny gave him another kiss and starred into his eyes. "I'll go get Michael from bed and take him to Abigail's room. You owe all three of us a new story." Harry smiled with a nod and watched as Ginny went up the stairs. He looked around the room he was standing in and leaned against the wall. He was home. His family and friends weren't in danger anymore. During Harry's seventh year, he was told that Voldemort's followers had all left him, leaving Voldemort in hiding. It wasn't until a year ago this day, August 31st, that the Order found out where he was hiding. Because of the prophecy, Harry had to go alone to fight. Once Voldemort was dead, Harry was missing. He had lost his glasses and wandered away. Apparating was out of the question because of his injuries. With help from Muggles, Harry's injuries were cured, and just an hour ago he had found himself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. But none of that mattered.

All that mattered was that he was home and his family was safe. Smiling, Harry walked up the stairs and found Abigail's room. When he walked in, he noticed Abigail's trunk at the foot of her bed, his picture on her nightstand, and his wife and children in her bed. Michael jumped out of Ginny's arms and ran to Harry. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Hello, Michael."

"Are you going to tell us a stowy, Daddy?" Michael asked. Harry nodded and walked over towards the bed. Abigail moved over for Harry to lie down. Michael lay on Harry's stomach and Ginny had her arm wrapped around Abigail's shoulder. They were all waiting anxiously for him to start.

"It all started a year ago this day..."

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
We're in heaven**

**_Finished_**  
_Please review ! Thanks Tricia_


End file.
